


Um Conto de Lukanette

by Sonechtka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonechtka/pseuds/Sonechtka
Summary: " Marinette deu um suspiro profundo e fechou os olhos. A segurança do rapaz a deixou sem armas. Ele se aproximou e ela cedeu. O beijo foi intenso, quente, e Marinette se deixou levar, demonstrando que sentia prazer. "Oneshot alternativa à fanfic "Feitos um para o outro", em que Marinette decide tentar com o Luka.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 3





	Um Conto de Lukanette

Era domingo e a turma estava reunida. Marinette chegou a ver quando Adrien, carinhosamente, limpou o rosto de Kyoko, lambuzado com o sorvete do André. Sentiu-se triste, mas rememorou as palavras de Mestre Fu. A vida nem sempre nos dá o que a gente espera. Ainda assim, precisamos seguir e encontrar novas razões para sorrir.

Naqueles breves instantes, Marinette se perguntou se o que sentia por Adrien realmente era amor. Era certo que ela o admirava muito. Natural, pois o rapaz, além de lindo, reunia uma considerável gama de qualidades. Além disso, conseguia ser excelente em tudo o que fazia.

“- O Adrien não tem defeitos... Ele é perfeito. Perfeito demais...”

Sentou-se ao lado de Luka.

\- Você tá bem?

Marinette não respondeu à pergunta, mas fez outra:

\- Você não vai me mostrar a sua música?

\- Tem certeza de que quer ouvir?

A garota respondeu afirmativamente. Ele começou, então, a dedilhar seu violão. Marinette se sentiu muito feliz ouvindo aquela melodia. Fechou os olhos e sorriu.

Seus pensamentos começaram a trilhar outros caminhos. Recordou-se de quando conheceu Luka, na casa-barco dos Couffaine. Ela sabia que Juleka tinha um irmão, mas jamais o tinha visto. Levou um susto quando o encontrou meditando sobre a cama, em seu quarto. Ele era tão lindo e, ao mesmo tempo, tão... rebelde.

Cabelos azuis, unhas pintadas de preto, pulseiras, anéis, brincos, roupas surradas. Seu visual rockeiro contrastava com seu jeito doce e sensível. Luka sabia ser direto e abrir o seu coração sem demonstrar o menor abalo. Era paciente, quase um monge. E incrivelmente bom em tudo o que fazia, assim como Adrien. Ele era perfeito justamente por romper com alguns padrões.

Ela sorriu ao se lembrar do dia em que ele se declarou. Não se recordava das palavras exatas, mas guardava em sua memória afetiva todo o impacto que sentiu ao ouvi-las. Era a declaração de amor mais linda que ela já tinha escutado.

Mesmo sabendo que ela era apaixonada pelo Adrien, Luka jamais deixou de estar ao lado de Marinette quando ela precisou. Ele a compreendia melhor do que ela mesma, ao ponto de interpretar seus sentimentos e traduzi-los de forma precisa em melodias.

Luka interrompeu a música, observando Marinette, distraída em seus devaneios.

\- Isso é uma das coisas que eu mais gosto em você. Fico admirado em ver a sua alegria.

Luka olhava para Marinette com esperança. Ele imaginava que ela ficaria triste por Adrien estar com outra garota, mas, aparentemente, ela estava bem com aquilo.

Marinette, por sua vez, pensou um pouco antes de dizer qualquer coisa. Admirava aqueles olhos sedutores e o sorriso meigo que Luka lhe lançava. Pensou se valia a pena ficar se lamentando por não conseguir o que queria, quando a vida lhe sorria daquela forma. Devia ser grata pela própria vida e pelos presentes inesperados com que ela lhe agraciava.

\- A sua melodia é maravilhosa, Luka. Foi ela que me deixou assim, leve, feliz.

\- Você sabe que fiz pra você. Apenas traduzi em notas musicais tudo o que você é e tudo o que significa para mim.

O rapaz não parava de surpreendê-la. Como ele era capaz de formular e proferir aquelas palavras diante dela, sem sequer corar? Acabou por externar seus pensamentos sem qualquer filtro.

\- Você é tão incrível, Luka.

Assim que se deu conta do que havia dito, Marinette sentiu seu coração disparar e suas bochechas esquentarem. Ficou envergonhada, mas aquele sentimento também era bom... Luka realmente era especial e ela estava feliz por poder dizer isso a ele, de alguma forma.

Ele sorriu com a inesperada sinceridade da jovem. Luka era suficientemente sensível para perceber que Marinette não era indiferente a ele. Acreditava que, cedo ou tarde, ela se daria conta disso. Talvez, nesse exato momento, ele tivesse a sua chance com a garota.

\- Obrigado. Você também é incrível, Marinette.

A jovem não conseguiu mais sustentar o olhar e baixou o semblante. Foi tomada por dúvidas novamente. Se desse uma oportunidade a Luka, perderia todas as chances com Adrien? Mas que chances reais ela tivera em tanto tempo de convivência? Alguma coisa realmente palpável, que pudesse pesar nessa escolha? E se perdesse a sua oportunidade com Luka? Ele certamente não esperaria toda a eternidade.

Luka não se deixou abater. Apegou-se às últimas palavras de Marinette, interpretando-as como uma deixa.

\- Você é surpreendente, Marinette. É por isso que a cada dia eu me apaixono mais por você.

Ele segurou a menina pelo queixo, levantando o rosto dela, até que seus olhares se encontraram. Em seguida, aproximou-se para beijá-la, mas ela não aceitou de imediato. Pousou seus dedos delicadamente sobre os lábios do rapaz.

\- Luka, eu não estou segura sobre isso... Não quero magoar você.

\- Eu sei e assumo o risco. Só quero saber se você está de coração aberto para me dar uma chance.

\- Eu não sei se é possível aprender a amar alguém, nem se vou conseguir. Mas... sim. Estou.

\- Então... Deixa eu tentar te conquistar.

Luka retirou a mão com que Marinette tentava impedi-lo. Puxou a menina pela cintura e a segurou pela nuca.

Marinette deu um suspiro profundo e fechou os olhos. A segurança do rapaz a deixou sem armas. Ele se aproximou e ela cedeu. O beijo foi intenso, quente, e Marinette se deixou levar, demonstrando que sentia prazer. O rapaz, mais velho e mais experiente, percebeu isso e decidiu usar a seu favor.

Marinette nunca havia beijado ninguém daquela forma. Tecnicamente, era o seu primeiro beijo. Até aquele instante, jamais havia pensado que esse momento especial fosse acontecer com outra pessoa que não o Adrien. Agora, vivendo aquele instante único, ela se sentia plena, feliz, livre. O beijo de Luka era tão transgressor como o seu visual. Ela sentia o calor aumentar a cada minuto e vontade alguma de parar.

Finalmente, Luka foi diminuindo a intensidade do beijo, dando selinhos cada vez mais suaves, até interrompê-los completamente. Passou a olhar Marinette diretamente dentro dos olhos, a poucos centímetros de distância.

\- Além de linda, inteligente e talentosa, tem os lábios doces e o beijo quente.

Marinette sorriu, ao mesmo tempo feliz e envergonhada. Dera um grande passo e se sentia orgulhosa de si. Olhava Luka com ternura e admiração, percebendo como ele conseguia mexer com seus sentimentos e com suas sensações, ao mesmo tempo. Luka olhou o relógio e fez uma expressão de pesar. 

\- Infelizmente preciso ir. Tenho que trabalhar nas entregas. Hoje é domingo e daqui a pouco o movimento começa a aumentar.

Marinette faz um beicinho.

\- É uma pena. Eu estava gostando tanto...

\- É uma pena mesmo, mas não se preocupe. Teremos outras oportunidades.

Marinette havia pousado sua mão no pescoço de Luka e acariciava seu rosto com o polegar. O rapaz percebeu a carícia e comemorou, internamente, aquele avanço. Ela tomou a iniciativa de mais alguns selinhos, até que finalmente disse:

\- Também preciso ir, tenho que concluir algumas tarefas em casa.

\- Quer uma carona? Eu te levo na minha bicicleta.

\- Claro. Eu vou amar andar na sua garupa de novo.

\- Vamos, então?

Ela se sentou na garupa e abraçou a cintura de Luka. Despediram-se dos amigos que continuavam por ali e seguiram seu caminho até a boulangerie. Por fim, quando estavam próximos ao destino, o jovem parou e eles desceram da bicicleta.

Sem pronunciar qualquer palavra, Luka puxou levemente Marinette por uma das mãos e pousou a outra na cintura da jovem. Em seguida, a mão do rapaz começou a passear pelo quadril e pelas costas da menina, lentamente, levantando a camiseta, seguida pela outra mão, que fez o mesmo percurso.

Ele pode sentir a pele macia e o calor do corpo de Marinette. Luka colocava a pressão exata nesse gesto, para fazer com que garota, pouco a pouco, sentisse o prazer daquela carícia e se deixasse levar pelo desejo.

Vendo-a semicerrar os olhos, Luka inclinou o rosto até a nuca da sua amada, sentindo seu perfume. Passou, então, a deslizar seu nariz, de leve, pelo pescoço da menina. Marinette podia sentir o calor e o ritmo levemente acelerado da respiração de Luka, enquanto o seu próprio coração disparava.

Todavia, Luka não se decidia a avançar, o que a deixava numa torturante expectativa. Desejava que ele a agarrasse e beijasse de forma voraz. Finalmente, o rapaz depositou alguns beijos leves e quentes na clavícula da garota, que se sentiu arrepiar e fechou completamente os olhos, em deleite.

Nesse momento, já ausente de si, Marinette agarrou o rosto de Luka com ambas as mãos e tomou a iniciativa de um beijo quente e profundo. Enquanto beijava o rapaz, deixou suas mãos deslizarem pelas costas dele, até a barra da calça. Assim como ele fizera, passou a trilhar o caminho inverso com as mãos, por baixo da camiseta, apertando levemente a pele macia e quente do rockeiro.

\- Assim você vai me deixar maluco, Marinette.

O beijo interrompido apenas para que Luka advertisse, inutilmente, a jovem, foi retomado com ainda mais intensidade. Ele deu alguns passos enquanto a beijava, conduzindo-a, até que ela encostou no muro externo do prédio. Passou, então, a pressionar seu corpo contra o dela, ora apertando sua cintura, ora agarrando-a pelos cabelos, beijando seu pescoço e seu colo. Marinette retribuía cada carícia, demonstrando inesperada desenvoltura.

Quando ela agarrou nos fios azuis de Luka com um pouco mais de força e passou sua língua pelo pescoço e orelha do rapaz, ele se afastou repentinamente. Estavam ofegantes, corados e suados.

Começaram a rir.

\- Melhor parar. Até porque estamos na rua e muito perto da padaria dos seus pais.

\- Não sabia que você era tão mau... Agora que tava ficando bom...

Marinette estendeu o braço até alcançar novamente os cabelos do rapaz, segurando-o e puxando-o para si. Luka apenas colou o seu rosto ao de Marinette e, cerrando os olhos, olhos, disse:

\- Eu ficaria nos seus lábios para sempre, sentindo seu corpo queimar em minhas mãos... Mas realmente preciso ir. Preciso trabalhar e... não aguento mais. É sério.

Marinette olhou para Luka contrariada. Sorriu timidamente, maçãs do rosto em brasa, resfolegante:

\- Sim, claro. Você precisa trabalhar e eu preciso continuar algumas tarefas em casa.

Empurrou o jovem de leve e tentou empreender o caminho até a entrada de sua casa. Ele a puxou pelo braço.

\- Ei, não fica brava. Você sabe que a única melodia que toca na minha cabeça incessantemente é você. Amanhã a gente se vê de novo e continua de onde parou... se você quiser...

\- Você promete?

\- Eu prometo. Passo no seu colégio na hora da saída.

Marinette deu um último beijo apaixonado em Luka e foi se afastando, sorridente, sem tirar os olhos dele. Luka sorriu de volta e acenou para ela, vendo-a entrar no prédio em seguida.

Marinette subiu até o seu quarto e desabou sobre a cama, pensamentos a mil, emoções em plena ebulição.

\- Tikki, o que está acontecendo comigo? O que foi aquilo?

A pequena Kwami, com sua experiência multimilenar, respondeu sabiamente:

\- Marinette, você está descobrindo novas emoções. Até hoje você vivenciou apenas o amor romântico, platônico. "Isso" a que você se refere é a expressão física da paixão, a força criadora que movimenta o universo. São coisas distintas, mas complementares.

Marinette contemplou o teto por alguns minutos, em silêncio. Lembrou dos beijos que trocou com Luka e de como ele a pegava... Sentiu um arrepio quente, vontade de continuar de onde parou. Pegou seu celular e mandou uma mensagem para o rapaz.

“- Já estou com saudades.”

Luka, que ainda não conseguira se recompor, visualizou a mensagem e a respondeu imediatamente.

“- Eu também. Você me deixou em mau estado. Ainda estou aqui, tentando ir trabalhar. rsrsrs"

“- A culpa não foi minha. Você que começou. A propósito, não vou me esquecer da sua promessa.”

“- Tranquila, porque eu também não. Mais tarde a gente se fala. Preciso ir. Já estão me contatando.”

“- Até mais tarde então. Bom trabalho. Pensa em mim.”

“- Tem alguma dúvida? Pensa em mim também. Beijo, linda.”

“- Beijo, gostoso.”

Luka arregalou os olhos quando leu aquele adjetivo, deixando o queixo cair, incrédulo. Guardou o celular, já mais tranquilo do que antes. Sorriu pensando na sua conquista daquele dia.

“Foi um grande avanço! Marinette ainda consegue me surpreender... Estou perdido... Irremediavelmente perdido."

Subiu na bicicleta e seguiu para o seu trabalho, sentindo-se inspirado a criar novas melodias para a fase que se iniciava em sua vida.


End file.
